Spotlight on Both of Us
by The Dramatic Runner
Summary: Courtney Garcia is Hollywood's good girl. Duncan DeFiore is Hollywood's bad boy. What Happens when they have to make a film as a couple? Will there be blood or will there be love...
1. Preface: Meet Courtney and Duncan

A/N: I Don't own TDI or Most of the characters i'll use.  
_ITALICS: it will usually be a flashback, sometimes is going to be a small part of the movie they(CxD) will be filming.  
_**BOLD: i will mostly use it for quotes**

ENJOY!

* * *

Courtney Alejandra Garcia, a seventeen year old actress, also known as Hollywood's good girl, one of the best actresses teenage of the decade, every teen film wants her on their set. She started to work on the movies business since she was twelve years old.

Orphan girl who used to live by herself until she reach the age of ten, when a modest, but caring couple decided to take her in with them, but it was no much difference, but at least she wasn't alone anymore. Until one day one of the greatest Hollywood agents discover her when one day he saw her convincing the employee of the moth to give her a free burger with a really good story at burger king, and another day at McDonalds with another different story for another burger, and she knew what she was doing.

_**"From small beginnings come great things."**_

_  
There she was again, the same girl he saw two days ago telling Burger's King employee of the moth that story of how she has to take care of her three brothers all by her own bla, bla, bla, and how they needed a food and how will god repay him if he give them just one burger for the four of them... so she end getting three Different combos. And here he was now at McDonalds with another employee and with a different story, so he listens carefully from his table to this little brunette girl._

"_M-my dad, h-he wanted me to collect some money to bu-buy him just one burger…" she said between fake sniffs "b-but I couldn't get any money today, and I was-" she let out one big sob "and now if I don't bring him the burger h-he wanted-" her voice broke and then she start to cry, or at least that what the poor employee thought "please sir, or he will hit me, please don't let that happen, please!" she begged him, the red shirt men saw her in horror and finally said:_

"_Don't worry, I won't let it happen" and he run into the kitchen, as he left, the girl smile in satisfaction, but still in her roll. After that the man came back with a giant burger. As she left so did the man in suit that had listen to all hr show. As she sat on the next two streets and began to devour the giant burger by her slef, it was the perfect moment to approach._

"_Excuse me young lady"- the man say, but she didn't respond, so he tried again "cuse me?"_

"_Sorry, I don't talk to strangers" she said calmly getting a big bite from her burger looking away._

"_Well, My name is Patrick Whitesell, here is my card" he said making her look up as she grab the piece of paper on her hand:_

_Patrick Whitesell  
Creative Artists Agency  
Representing a number of the biggest stars in Hollywood:  
555-6467_

_  
"Courtney Garcia" she said firmly "what can I help you with?"_

"_I would like to make you an offer, but I need to speak to your parents" He said, The girls eyes widen and she looked down as she said:_

"_M-My parents are dead" She said sadly_

"_Oh, i-im-" But was cut of by a bit happier Courtney_

"_But you can talk to Lori and Kyle; they are the ones who have been taking care of me"_

"_Well let's go talk to them" He smile warmly as she start guiding him to her "home"_

_**  
"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."**_

Now, one of the greatest actress of the decade, She has everything she need now, and all she could ask for, so this is it? A typical story of a girl that went from extremely poor to extremely rich? Maybe there is more. Is this really what she wants? Or is this something she needs? She never thought of the idea of becoming an actress, less of becoming a good one. But all she has to do is, do what's best for her and her family.

* * *

Duncan Alonzo DeFiore, better known as Hollywood's bad boy. Started to work on this business since, well practically since he was born. Son of famous actress Miranda Jones-DeFiore and Film producer Giovanni DeFriore, younger Brother of the Famous Rock Singer Gwen DeFiore. Nice family huh?

His mother, died when he was thirteen years old, so he had to obey dad in everything, His father wanted him to have the life her mother had, to be talent, money and to be famous, and also to carry up the family name, that's all they wanted, they did not care about anything else, and Duncan knew that, so Daddy wanted him to be one of the best well-known actors of the century right? Well you know what they say: be careful for what you wish for because you might get it.

**"A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts."**

"_Duncan we should go…now!" The actor's sister hissed at him._

"_Hey d-do –I-I-I know you" he said between hiccups._

"_Yeees, I'm your fairly God Mother" she said sarcastcly rolling her eyes as she tried to pick him up from the floor, "Duncan your wasted, im taking you home"_

"_No! y-y-you can't t-tell me what to do, w-what" he yelled at the blue haired girl pushing her aside_

"_Actually I can! " she say pulling him from the floor one more time, this time she succeed, but Duncan was out of balance, so she sit him on the couch_

"_w-what are you...mom?" He said wile sitting down, though Duncan's drunk state of mind, she still got to notice the break in his voice and the sadness in his eyes as he mention their mother. She sigh and sat next to him._

"_Is this all we have?" he asked her after a few seconds of silence_

"_What do you mean?" The Goth asked_

"_Is this all we are going to do in life? Nothing for ourselves but getting our butts drunk as hell?"_

"_Speak for your self, but if it make you feel better, I ask myself the same thing Duncan" she rested her hand on her brother's Shoulder, "we should take you home" They both stood, Gwen helped Duncan wile they walked out of the bar. Bad News waiting for them; The moment they step a foot put the door: Flash! Flash! Flash! All Duncan could see was the white light of the cameras, and people saying things like:_

"_Bad influence"  
"Not again!"  
"Should have seen that coming"  
"not surprised"  
"Another for Duncan DeFiore"_ _That made Duncan thought "Whay WOULD she say?"_

He honestly didn't give a damn about what they say of think, but the one that he listen to the most, the one that hurt the most "If she lived, What would his Miranda have to say?"

_The two siblings finally got in the car, and run of, after twenty minutes of Driving they reached their mansion. And all the half-drunk Duncan could say was:_

"_Im dead"_

**"Content makes poor men rich; discontent makes rich men poor."**

He was born with the talent, and the life most people would want, but that was all they expected from him. So he decided not anymore, he would do as he pleased and he won't give a damn, no more Mr. nice guy. But is it really just some hardcore bad boy? Or maybe beneath that shell hides a noble guy with a heart that only want to be like any normal (bad) guy? But he has everything right? So then why is he sick of his life like this?

* * *

So two young teenage actors, completely opposites, from head to toe, from birth to present, sworn enemies, what they don't know is the thing they have in common, well it's time for them to discover them.

* * *

A/N: I have this idea for a long time, so it's time to publish it.  
So please tell me what you think, and No Flames! My heart breaks easily.  
I don't know much about this movie industry so i'll go with the flow.  
Oh and another thing, if you find out where i got _Patrick Whitesell _phone number, you'll get a prize!


	2. Chapter 1: MTV Movie Awards

A/N: I Don't own TDI or Most of the characters I'll use. If I DID own TDI Courtney and Duncan would have NEVER broken up on TDA (but thanks the lord they got back together). And also, MTV awards do not belong to me, if they did: Andy Samberg would be host of all of them, oh and he is a real person… who does not belong to me…bummer :(  
_ITALICS: it will usually be their thoughts, sometimes flashbacks, I'll let you know.  
_**BOLD: i will mostly use it for quotes  
ENJOY!  
****R&R**

* * *

**_"You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what i'm trying to say, oh"  
-Taylor Swift_**

_5:30 p.m._  
One cell phone ringing could be heard in the big, almost empty house, and also a pair of clacks from Courtney's heels.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where, where is it?" Ran an already ready Courtney from room to room, that was until she ran into his father Kyle, who was holding her cell phone in his left hand.

"You should reaaaaally put it in just one place" he told her as he walked into the same room he had come from.

"thaaaaaank yoooou" she smile and leave before answering her phone

"Seriously, I'm getting tire of fetching it for you" he yelled from the other room

"Yeah, yeah" she yelled back and then open her phone before it stop ringing.

"Hello?!" she asked

"Uhh… hi, Courtney, it's Trent" Trent, her boyfriend, they had been together for two years, he was the lead singer of the band Nightmare Asylum, and her date to the MTV Movie Awards.

"Oh hi baby! Are you ready yet? What time are you coming?" she asked, with her cheerful voice and her happy smile.

"Umm, yeah, that's why im calling, i-im not going" Her smile faded and he face fell down, once again…because of him, but not because he had canceled, but because she should have seen that coming.

"Oh, w-hy? Is something wrong?" she asked, trying to cover her sadness with concern, which went totally unnoticed by Trent.

"No, no, it's that, the band and I have to go to the studio to record some of the songs and i-im sorry babe"

"N-no, it's okay, it's okay, don't worry" im used to it, she thought for herself

"Are you sure?"

"Totally, I guess I'll just see you another day right?" she said finally, covering every bad emotion that could escape from her lips, replacing them with numbness.

"Right, im sorry hun, see you later bye"

"Bye, I lov-" but he had already hung up, giving one big last sigh she walked into the living room.

"What that Trent?" she heard a voice from behind; she looked back and watched Kyle walking in the room with her purse giving it to her adoptive daughter.

"Yeah, h-he's not coming" she said again with all the numbness she could afford as taking her purse.

"Well you better get going" he said opening the door for her.

"I know, I know" she said as she walked to the limo

"Don't let him get you down once more" he said and walked back inside

"Good evening Miss Courtney" said her middle age old driver and open the door to the limo.

"Good evening Lorne" she said back and the driver shut the limo's door.

_'Should have seen this coming, he always turns me down, I can't believe it'_ where some of the thing she was thinking the whole way, until the screams and the flashes that could be seen from her window told her it was time to force the best smile she could afford for the crowd once out the limo. Although that smile faded once he saw the person that was getting out the next limousine.

**_"I know I'm searching for something  
Something so undefined  
That it can only be seen  
By the eyes of the blind  
In the middle of the night."  
-Billy Joel_**

_5:30 p.m.  
_A Goth girl was calling out his little brothers name all around the house, trying to found him but wasn't succeeding: "Duncan?!, Duncan where the hell are you?!" still no response "Duncan, look I swear im gonna kill you if you don't come out!!" but silence, she thought that was weird, he usually responds to her threats.

Duncan was laying asleep –and drooling- on the couch of his 'secret-room' in the basement, his headphones playing his music up so loud, that it was a shock it didn't woke him up.

Another minute passed by and Duncan was still asleep, still drooling and he was still not being found by his sister, his dream was very interesting to wake up, but it doesn't mean it was not a weird one; Duncan was walking in a dark brick alley, smoke was coming out of the bricks as we continued walking, then he couldn't see anything, but he kept on walking, he felt like he had to find something, like he needed it, very, very much, he reach out his hands in case he bumped into something, which he did, he start touching whatever he had reach out, by the feeling, he could tell it was a brick wall, a dead end.

_"SHOUT! SHOUT! SHOUT AT THE DEVIL! SHOUT! SHOUT!" _the lyrics were heard so amazingly loud on his 'dream' and ears waking him up from his dream. Quickly he took out his earphones, throwing them aside with a frown appearing on his face.

"Awwrg, shit!" he said rubbing his ears from the pain his iPod had gave him, he looked around and everything was silent, except for the 'loud' music coming from his headphones when he hear his Goth-girl sister

"..?!" he was the only person in the house that knew that they had a basement, and he really wanted to keep it that way, specially to his sister. He got out of the couch and ran upstairs as fast as he could and was Gwen walking his way.

"Duncan What the-" she say walking towards him with a threaten face

"Hey slow your roll, What's the problem?!" he said holding his hands up in defense. She was about to yell at him he knew it, before she did, she took a big deep breath and told him calmly.

"The problem is!: that you have five minutes to leave to MTv's whatever awards!"

"Oh that, nah, I might just skip!" he said Turing around

"Your presenting an award!!!" she yelled again as it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. _Damn._

"Riiiiight!" he said walking to his room

"Where are you going?"

"To my room, Officer. I need to get change don't I?" he said smacking the door once he got inside.

He took about five minutes to change, since his 'loving' sister had pick up the clothe already, if it were for him he would had pick and entirely different outfit just to teach her a lesson, but it was getting to late for that; A white and blue stripped shirt, black jeans and a black vest, he clean his piercings and put them all their place in his face, he ran a hand trough his green hoax-faux and _VOILA!._

He saw the white limo was waiting for him once he walked out the door of his mansion, his driver was a bald middle-age man, he had a funny beard, and eyebrows. _How can a bald man have so many facial hair?_

"Good evening Mr. DeFiore" he said politely

"Whatever" he said getting inside the limousine. Even if it was rude, they were used to this kind of response from him, they had to live with it. Once he got there he notice a lot of flashes and screams, but they hadn't seen _him_ yet, it could only mean one thing…

**_Hate turns into love, but it can also cut your balls off.  
-DramaticRunner_**

Duncan got out of the limo and look to his right and there she was standing, with her pink with black lace dress, smiling to the crowd, but then she turn to him and her smile faded away, of course. And before he could smile he gave her glares which soon turned into a smirk as his eyes start traveling along her body.

Courtney couldn't believe he had arrived just seconds before her, she saw him giving a glare to her and she gave one back, but his glare soon turned into a smirk, and he saw his eyes roaming all her body. _That disgusting, immature pig. _She thought, she glared at him even more.

_That stuck-up, smarty pants bitch. _He thought after seeing her reaction.

In less than three seconds, their smiles were back on both of their faces and turn away from each other, smiling to the cameras; Courtney to the right; Duncan to the left. It wasn't anything new for anybody; everyone knew they practically hate each other since 'The New Year Eve's Incident' as the press likes to call it.

_*Flashback* _

_A fifteen year old Courtney walked in into the huge mansion, there were lights everywhere, the music was loud, and people were talking and dancing. This year she had been invited to Lindsay Roman's special New Year's party. And the party couldn't have been anymore amazing then it already was. Courtney's favorite holiday had to be New Year._

_This time, was the first time Courtney had accepted an invitation to one of Lindsay party's. She didn't know it would also be the last one. As she walked through the crowd, she tried to spot someone she knew, or at least someone that look decent enough to talk to. Not that she was a judge, but by the way most of these people were dress, they couldn't expect to be taken seriously, and well, Courtney wasn't really the dace-until-you-can't-get-enough type, she was more of a catch-up-with-friends-and-have-a-good-laugh type, but as far from now, she couldn't find any of her friends. That was until she heard:_

_"Wha'cha calling me? You skinny white boy" LeShawna. Courtney got just in time to see what was going on, LeShawna was facing with anger at this black and green haired boy, while the redhead Harold and the big guy DJ were trying to hold her down. Next the piercing boy was a blue haired Goth girl. She quickly knew who those two hair-dyed people were: The DeFiores._

_"All I said was, that someone was blocking all the view, I never said who, you did that all by your own" he say between laughs_

_"Ooooh, you asked for it" She say as she threw the weak read her aside. It was time to intervene._

_"Hey, woah, what's going on?" Courtney asked_

_"This little punk here thinks he can mess with little LeSha-!" she scream as she pointed to the teen punk, but was interrupted by him._

_"Little!? But you're like-" Now was time for Courtney to interrupt him, no one talked like that to her friends._

_"Excuse me, but what the hell is your problem?!" An angry Courtney asked_

_"**My** problem? What is **your** problem? You weren't even in the conversation princess"_

_"What did you just call me?" she asked getting angrier by the minute_

_"Mellow your yellow babe, don't act like-" but was interrupted once more, only that this time, it was his annoyed sister._

_"Ugh, Duncan, let's just go"_

_"No, let him finish, what were you about to say?" Courtney asked the green hair boy._

_"Don't act like you didn't like me calling you that" he said smirking_

_"First of all: I hate pet names, and Second of all: no I didn't liked it"_

_"My god, Are you always such a stuck-up!?"_

_"Are you always such a jerk!?!?-"_

_"Okay... Yo, Courtney, calm down gir-" LeShawna tried, but failed._

_"Uh' c'mon, slow your roll. Why don't we save ourselves and get to the part in where we furiously make out?" Everybody's eyes widen as those words had came out of his mouth and waited for her reaction. That was it, her limit had been reach. And his member had paid for it._

_"bitch…" he squeaked on the floor_

_"Pig, c'mon guys, let's go talk somewhere else" she said as they all walked off, with amazed eyes following her._

_"Duncan, Duncan, Duncan. When are you going to learn" Her sister laugh_

_"Shut it" he said._

_Courtney's favorite holiday had to be New Year, until now._

_*End of Flashback*  
_

"Aww, princess, got all dressed up for me, you shouldn't have" he asked teasingly while still smiling and waving to hot fans, she just rolled her eyes and keep on walking and smiling

"Ooh, cold shoulder huh?" Still no response. She didn't want to make a scene, but oh he was begging for it.

"I here I am, thinking that after all these years you would have taken that pole outta your butt" That's it, he wanted a response? He was going to get it.

"And here I am thinking that after all these years you would be less of an immature, egocentric, disgusting pig!" she yelled loud enough for all the cameras to point their way "But I guess we all make mistakes" She say and stomp away, leaving him and his signature smirk to himself.

**"The worst thing is the day you realize you want to win more than the players do."  
–Gene Mauch**

The awards had almost come to an end; they were still two more awards that needed to be given. Best Female Performance and Best Movie. This year, Courtney had been happily nominated in the Best Performance category. And she was very, very excited, not Trent or Duncan could spoil this. Or so she thought.

"And now, ladies, young ladies and gentlemen, her is Duncan DeFiore!" Say Andy Samberg. The camera went from the corner in the one Andy was sitting to the stage in the one Duncan was standing, and the screams and 'I love you's' from the fan girls could be hear perfectly. Courtney rolled her eyes once more, clapped two times with no enthusiasm at all, and So did LeShawna, who was sitting next to her.

"The white boy need to learn a little thing called modesty" she said.

"Even if he did, he would probably forget it" Courtney said and they both laughed, that they didn't even hear the whole speech the punk kid had said

"And the nominees are:"

The all the screens showed the bowling ball hitting the pin as the female voice said "Best Female Performance"

"Angelina Jolie: _Wanted" _claps and screams

"Anne Hathaway: _Bride Wars_" A lot of claps and screams

"Kate Winslet: _The Reader_" Claps and screams

"Taraji P. Henson: _The Curious Case of Benjamin Button" _Claps and a few Screams

"Courtney Garcia: _Sequence_" claps and a lot of loud screams

Once it was over Duncan had to wait until the screams and howls from crazy and hormonal teen guys to stop. _Damn they have it bad for Princess, don't blame them, I mean, if she wasn't such a bitch I would ask her out or something…what, no, im going crazy, well whatever. _

"And the winner of Best Female Performance is" he open the envelope, and read the name "Cooooourtney Gaaarcia" He said smirking, giving a look at the amazed brown haired teen.

* * *

A/N: Wow, longest chapter I've write in my life! Well, the Disclaimer is on the first Author note. And well, I don't see the MTV Movie awards all the time, so I don't really know that much, I'm based mostly on the 2009 one.

_People, PLEASE REVIEW, please, let me now if you like it, suggestions, flames are welcome. But I need to know if this story is liking, either way I might stop writing fanfics…but for now_

I'm going on Hiatus. I have a lot of stuff going on here like: since I failed math last year I have to do this HUUUUGE and scary exam, so I have to study math every freaking day until Jan 25, and I have, I've been studding since January 10.  
Another thing is that my Drama Club vacations are over. And I and a friend are going to write a play (musical) because the plays our teacher chooses are awful, boring and strange… not weird, freaky or spooky: Strange.  
And my birthday is coming on, and you wouldn't believe which day it is….The day of my math exam, way to celebrate one's birthday huh?  
Well those were just a few things; I don't want to write a book about it.

if you have any question feel free to ask: www(dot)formspring(dot)me/DramaticRunner

Thanks, that's all for now. I don't expect this to be a long, long break, just… a little long ;)

Bye.

**I try to fly but all I get are broken bones  
- Dramatic Runner**


End file.
